


i miss you

by attackoftheangryeyebrows



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackoftheangryeyebrows/pseuds/attackoftheangryeyebrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's father dies and Eames comforts him the night before the funeral. Much fluffier than it sounds, promise. A kind of sequel to DEJA VU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for foxxcub's Inception Kissing Meme on LiveJournal.

Eames is half asleep when the bedroom door opens, and he hears someone slip in. His body becomes tense when the covers are pulled back, and then a warm body snuggles close to him. He puts an arm around Arthur, allowing the younger man to rest his head on his bare chest. Eames wants to ask what's brought him to his bed, but knows that it's better to wait until he's ready to talk.

"I'm burying my father tomorrow." His breath is hot and causes Eames's skin to tingle. Arthur sounds like a lost, vulnerable little boy. "After tomorrow I'm quitting this town and these people, and I'm never coming back."

"Not even for your sister?"

"No, not even for Gwen. This is her world not mine. It's never been mine."

"Your world..." He rubs Arthur's arm with his thumb. "Darling, your world can be created and destroyed in a single moment. It's full of paradoxes, projections, and totems. Oh, and me."

Arthur laughs softly, and then tucks his head under the older man's chin.

"Our world," he corrects. "Full of gender confusion, excitement, and danger."

"Indeed it is."

They fall silent again, but it's not uncomfortable. Neither one speaks again until the clock on the nightstand reads 1:03 AM.

"I miss you."

Eames frowns. "But I'm right here."

Arthur shakes his head, causing dark tresses to fall across his face and tickle Eames.

"That's not what I meant. I mean...I _miss_ you."

Feeling like he's been hit by a ton of bricks, Eames suddenly understands. Arthur looks up at him expectantly, eyes bright in the darkness as they reflect moonlight.

"What's there to miss?" he asks, his voice rough. "An affair we had as kids?"

"Yes...and no."

He sighs. "You can't have it both ways, love."

"I want you," Arthur says emphatically. "I want to try to have a relationship with you that's not platonic or professional."

Smiling, Eames imagines what it would be like to wake up with Arthur by his side every morning. Then he hesitates.

"Are you sure? We could end up killing each other."

And that's when Arthur kisses him. It's nice and soft, full of gentle passion, nearly burning Eames's mouth. This is completely different from their first and last time kiss. This one is full of promise and longevity, not a one night stand. Before Eames has a chance to properly reciprocate, Arthur pulls away.

"Can you just...hold me? At least for tonight? You can give me your answer after all this funeral madness is over."

Ah, yes, the funeral. Eames had almost forgotten about it.

"Mm, are sure it's not because we're in the same house as your mother? Or might a maid be waiting at the keyhole?"

Arthur laughs, snorts, and has to quickly cover his mouth. They lie there, giggling like a pair of girls, until exhaustion finally sets in and he falls asleep in Eames's arms. And if Eames has his way, this won't be the last time.


End file.
